Don't judge a book by its cover
by I'm awesome and y'all know it
Summary: Emily Clark is just a normal girl until she is kidnapped by the Kraang and mutated. When she meets a family of mutants like herself, she wonders if she could fit in-and if she might be falling for one of them. 2012 series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Just so you know, this is my first fan fiction ever! So there will be mistakes. Let me know if you see any. **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the turtles. If I did you'd know. **

Hi. I'm Emily Clark. Before I start my story I should tell you a few things about me. I'm 13, have short black hair and blue eyes. I am a fairly good singer but a horrible dancer. I'm also pretty athletic, and like to run. But that's enough about me. You're not here for a description. So, I'll get started.

I whistled cheerily as I walked home from school. It was the beginning of summer vacation! No more school for three months. I stopped at a store and bought myself a bag of chips and a coke. I ate the chips as I walked along. Looking back, I really should have paid more attention. As I turned the corner, I saw a a white van skid to a halt in front of me. A pair of identical, expressionless men stepped out and headed for me. I backed away quickly.

"The one who is known as Emily Clark will come with Kraang to the place where Kraang is bringing the one who is known as Emily Clark." One said.

I stopped. "What now?" Then one if them grabbed me and tossed me into the van. It was driving away before I could even scream.

TMNTMNTMNT

I was thrown into a cell and left there for I don't know how long. After a little bit I started to get mad. "Let me out of here! I know my rights and I demand a lawyer!" None of them answered. "Hey! You don't ignore me!" If there's one thing I hate, it's being ignored.

After a while I was dragged roughly into a room and tied onto a table. "Let me go!" I screamed. As I did, some odd green liquid was dropped into my mouth. I gagged, but swallowed. Then I was brought back to my cell. Seconds after the "Kraang" left, I was on the floor writhing in pain. I screamed until my throat grew hoarse. After an impossibly long time, my blacked out.

TMNTMNTMNT

When I woke, I immediately knew something was wrong. My ears were wrong, and so were my hands. I looked at my hands and had to stifle a scream. My arms were covered in short, soft grey fur and tipped with claws. A moments experimentation showed that the claws were retractable. My legs were also covered in the same fur. Looking at the reflective window on my cell, I found that I had grey cats ears on my head, and my hair had turned silver. Short whiskers sprouted from my nose, and my eyes were like a cats, and green. What was I?

**Yes, it might be a little short. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thank you to the one who reviewed this story. I'm glad someone took the time to review! I'm very happy that so many people viewed it, even if you didn't review. Now, back to our story. **

I stared at the fur on my hands. What had the Kraang _done _to me? I wasn't even human anymore! How dare they do this! Kidnaping me, locking me in a cell, ignoring me and turning me into an inhuman freak! Even if I somehow made it out, I couldn't go home now. My mom would freak! What was I supposed to do?

After a while, two Kraang came into my cell. I stood up, my new tail swishing a little as I moved. I unconciously unsheathed my claws.

"The experiment known as Emily Clark has failed. The one known as Emily Clark will now be removed from the place that is known as here."

"How dare you call me that, you jerk! I am _not _an experiment, thank you very much!" I shrieked at them. They didn't answer, they just took me outside to an alley somewhere and left me. Now what?

TMNTMNTMNT

That night, I sheltered in an abandoned building. The next morning I went out to look for food - not easy when you're a grey furred catgirl. Eventually I found a box of pizza someone had dropped. Not wanting to be seen, I made my way up to the rooftops anAsante my pizza there, high above New York. I watched four figures jumping across the rooftops, wondering who they were and what they were doing. They didn't see me though, for which I was glad. This new form was not exactly ugly, and had some definite advantages, but humans would panic if they saw me. _If _those were humans...wait, what? Why wouldn't they be human?

TMNTMNTMNT

"Who was that girl?" Raphael asked. "Why was she on the roof?"

"Eating pizza!" Michaelangelo inserted, just to be part of the conversation.

"The roofs aren't only ours, Raph," Leonardo said.

"Still, she didn't look human. Did you see those ears?"Donatello asked. "We should watch her. She could be with the Foot."

"Maybe." Leo agreed. "We'll watch her for a bit."

**Short again, but I'm tired. I just wanted to insert the turtles into the story. Please review! It doesn't take very long, and I like to hear from you guys and girls. Also, I'm going to admit now that I don't have the plot fully worked out in this. It was just a random idea. So now if it adorably make much sense you know why. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thank you to the people who took the time to review, you made me very happy! I'm sorry if the chapters are short but I am on my phone. So, enjoy! This is where she meets the turtles!**

I was on the roof again. This was now my favorite place in New York City. No one could see me up here. Also, with my new catlike agility, I could easily jump between the buildings. I'd seen the four figures again several times, but they never bothered me.

I watched them jump across the roofs again and wondered who they were. I decided to follow them. I set out across the rooftops. They disappeared from view, and I panicked for a moment. Where had they gone? Then I heard the sounds of fighting from an alley below me and realized they'd simply left the roofs. I peeked over the edge and gasped at what I saw. Four giant mutant turtles were fighting some robot things! One fought with two katana blades and had a blue mask. The second wielded sais and was wore a red mask. The third had a purple mask and a long staff. The last was in orange with a pair of nunchucks, and laughed excitedly as he fought.

I waited until all the robots were defeated. Then I jumped off the roof, landed on a balcony, and dropped to the ground. I landed on my feet, of course - I'm a cat, remember? They imediately pointed their weapons at me.

"Who are you?" The blue masked one asked. His voice suggested that he might be the leader.

I pushed back the hood of the coat I was wearing, exposing my mutant features. "I'm Emily Clark. I'm a mutant like you guys. Who are you, by the way?"

They stared at me for a moment until my tail started to swish nervously. Then the orange one said, "Hey dudes it's a friendly mutant! Can we keep her?"

The red masked one smacked his head and the blue one sighed. "Mikey, she is a person. We have to ask her opinion about these kind of things."

The purple one said, "We don't even know if she's friendly. She could be working for the Shredder."

"She also happens to be standing right here," I snapped. "Who's the Shredder?"

"Sorry. He's the leader of the Foot clan and our mortal enemy." Purple said.

"You've told us your name, now I guess we'll tell you ours. I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo." Bluw said.

"Michelangelo - but you can call me Mikey." Orange.

"Donatello, or Donnie." Purple.

"Raphael, but they call me Raph," Red growled. I notice that his eyes were a brilliant green. They were the pretiest eyes I'd ever seen.

Embaresingly, my stomach rumbled. I hadn't eaten since the night after my mutation. I was very hungry, and I guess the turtles heard it. "Want to come over for some pizza?" Mikey asked excitedly.

Raph glared at me. "We can't let her into the lair! We don't know if we can even trust her!"

Leo frowned. "She's hungry and confused Raph. We can't leave her here on her own. Come on." He showed me how to go into the manhole. And that's how I met my new family, though I didn't know it then.

**Thank you for reading! I'm quite happy with how this story is turning out. Less so with my spellcheck, which is determined to make my writing life miserable. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you guys like this story. **

I followed the turtles into the manhole. I splashed down, grimacing a little at the smell. Leo tool off his mask and held it out to me. "We don't know if we can trust you yet, so we need you to wear a blindfold."

I took the mask and put it on so I couldn't see anything. Leo grabbed my shoulders gently and spun me around a few times. Then he took my hand and led me through the sewers. I'm not sure how long we walked, and I suspected they were taking a longer route to confuse me. It worked. Eventually, Leo took off my blindfold and retied his mask.

I looked around. I seemed to be in a subway station, almost. In the middle of the room there was a pit with a bench and a TV in it. There was a kitchen and several closed doors as well. Mikey led me into the kitchen and handed me a plate of warm pepperoni pizza. I was eating ravenously when Leo came into the kitchen with his brothers...and a giant mutant rat-man. Even though I was a mutant myself, I had to stifle a surprised squeal. you would to, if you net a giant rat in a brown robe.

"Hello Miss Clark. My sons have told me about you, but I would like to hear your story for myself. Would you be willing to tell me?"

I took a deep breath and started to explain about the Kraang, being kidnaped, the green stuff, mutating, and being left in the alley. I told then about hiding on the rooftops and watching the turtles run. Finally, I described our meeting and the decision to come to their lair. "So...now I'm here." I finished.

"The substance that the Kraang used on you is called mutagen. The same substance caused my sons and I to become the way we are now," the frat said.

"Who are you, exactly?" I asked curiously.

"My name is Splinter," the rat said. "I believe that you are telling the truth. If you wish, you may stay here in the lair with us."

"What?! But she could be working with Shredder!" Raph exclaimed.

"I do not think she is, Raphael," Splinter said sternly. "You will make her feel welcome." Then he left the room. Raph scowled and left to. I stared after him.

"What's his problem?" I asked Mikey. For some reason I felt a little hurt by his obvious dislike for me - more than I should have.

"Don't worry dudette! He's always this way," Mikey assured me cheerfully. Want more Pizza?"

TMNTMNTMNT

After I ate, Leo showed me to my room. For some reason, there were two beds in it. I frowned, confused. "Who is that other bed for?"

"That's April's. You'll probably meet her soon." Leo started to leave, but I called him back.

"I want to get my stuff from my old home. Could you guys help me get there?"

"Later," Leo said. "Just rest for now." I _was_ very tired. I chose the bed that looked unused and laid down. After about five seconds, I was out cold.

TMNTMNTMNT

"Who's she?" A girl's voice asked.

"April, this is Emily. Emily, April." I sat up and looked around. I was in my new room with Donnie and a redheaded girl. For some reason, Donnie was blushing furiously.

I watched April warily. "Hello," I said, not sure how she'd react to my mutant features. After all, she lived with mutants.

"Hi. Donnie told me about how you were kidnapped. I'm so sorry that happened to you. The one time the turtles don't manage to get somewhere on time...no offense Donnie."

"None taken!" He squeaked quickly. I grinned. It was obvious that he liked April. I wondered if she knew.

"You'll be safe with the Hamatos. They'll take care of you." She smiled at me, and I stopped worrying about being a mutant. Maybe I could stay here. They would never replace my mother, but maybe in time they would be family to.

**This is my longest chapter yet, but I just couldn't stop writing. Who else saw the new turtles movie? (WARNING: SPOILER ALERT!) That bit during the fight between Splinter and the Shredder, where it turns out that Karai is actually Miwa...that's going to cause some trouble with Leo, because you can't date your sister. I wonder when Splinter will tell them? Anyway, sorry this is a bit late. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again readers! Sorry I've been gone so long. School is starting next Monday so I might be slow updating. Please review!**

When I woke up, I had a moment of panic. Where was I? How did I get here? Then, slowly, my memories returned. Kraang. Mutation. Turtles. Rat. April. I banged my head against the wall a few times. Why did this happen to me? Out of all the people in the city, it had to be me. Contrary to popular opinion, I did not feel better after banging my head against the wall. Now I had a headache.

I got out of bed and quietly left the room. After looking around a bit, I finally located the turtles in the kitchen, eating pizza. Again. They're addicted to the stuff or something.

"Hey, Emily," Leo said without looking up from his pizza.

"Hello. What time is it?" I rubbed my eyes sleepily.

"About...I don't know. Seven?" Leo said. Next to him, Donnie pulled out something that looked like a turtle shell.

"Seven thirty," he corrected.

"Ok then. I didn't sleep as long as I thought," I said, slightly relieved.

"In the evening," Donnie added. He and Mikey laughed a little at the look on my face.

"Here," Mikey said suddenly, thrusting a plate of pizza at me. I took it and settled down on a chair to eat.

"Um...do you think we could stop by my house and grab some of my stuff?" I asked uncertainly. My tail twitched a little.

"Probably. Will anyone be there?" Leo asked.

I shook my head. "I'm pretty sure it's Wednesday. My mom always goes to her 'book club' on Wednesdays." As far as I had been able to tell, book club just meant 'hang out at my friends' houses and talk about anything except books.' But it didn't matter now, as long as she was out of the house.

"We'll take you as soon as we eat our pizza," Mikey said.

"Excuse me?" Leo said, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Who says we'll finish the pizza?"

"Pleeeease, Leo? I'm hungry!" Mikey exclaimed immediately.

"Let's finish our pizza," Raph agreed. "Otherwise Mikey will never shut up." I noticed that for some reason he hadn't looked at me since I'd walked in. He must still think I work for this 'Shredder'. Whoever that was. Wait, why do I care? Stupid turtle.

We finished our pizza and headed out. There was a full moon tonight, and the city was beautiful from the rooftops. I managed to mostly keep up with the boys, although Leo helped me across a few of the largest gaps. I enjoyed the run, the wind on my face, the bright moon and the feeling if freedom. All to soon, we reached my old house. I watched the windows for a moment.

"She's out," I reported. It feels weird, having to hide from my own mother like this. Those Kraang will pay, I swear I will make them pay.

"Which window?" Leo asked. I directed him to a window on the second floor, and he and his brothers waited outside. I moved around my room in a kind of daze. Had I really been here only yesterday? It felt like so much longer. The familiar items and furniture looked strange for some reason. Changed.

They hadn't changed, though - I had. I felt my tail flick behind me, reminding me. _Not human. Not human. You're not human. _I shook my head to clear the thoughts, grabbed a bag from the closet and began to fill it, muttering to myself.

"Clothes - shirts, pants, shoes, hoodie, sweater. Yup. Laptop, where would I charge it? Meh, the turtles will find a way. Books, those are heavy. Which ones?" I listed each thing out loud as I grabbed it. Once the bag was full, I went over to the window. Immediately, the turtles appeared. I passed the bag over to Donnie, climbed through the window, and tried to grab it back.

"Nope! I'm carrying it for you now!" He said teasingly.

I frowned. "You can't do everything for me. Let me carry it." These turtles had already done so much for me. It felt _wrong _to let them do something I was perfectly capable of doing myself.

"Let him help, Em!" Mikey said. "That bag looks heavy."

"Em? Really?" I replied.

"I thought it sounded cool," he said.

"Um, I guess," I said uncertainly. My tone was lost on Mikey.

"I am a _genius _at naming stuff," he said confidently.

"Ok, time to head back guys," Leo said. He led us back across the rooftops.

"Thank you, Leo," I said.

"You're welcome," he replied calmly.

And then I just let myself go, enjoying the wind on my face.

**Not totally sure about this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I don't mind you telling me what you think could be better, but please do it POLITELY. No flames. **


	6. Note

**Sorry guys, but I'm not going to continue this story. I don't like the way the plot is going and I think I've done really bad on the character. I may revisit this idea, or maybe I won't. But if I do it'll be a new story. This one is officially over. **


End file.
